


Through/Into

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-14
Updated: 2007-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong/Changmin; keyhole: "It's my knee that's broken, not my arms."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through/Into

They call it keyhole surgery, say it's less invasive, has a shorter recovery time. Changmin's looked it up, can quote the statistics if he's asked, but they don't mean anything. Surgery is surgery, Changmin thinks, cutting a hole in someone - yes, to fix something broken, but he doesn't like the idea of it happening to Jaejoong anyway. He doesn't know how to be gentle the way Yoochun and Yunho are, how to sit by Jaejoong's bedside and hold his hand even when Jaejoong pretends not to need it. That's not how he and Jaejoong are; they're shouting and running and laughing through punches they know they don't have to pull.

Changmin lingers in the corner of the room after the others leave, his pleading look persuading Junsu, the last one out, to explain Changmin's absence to their manager. "Why're you over there?" Jaejoong asks, beckoning him over. Changmin comes closer, bends down to see what Jaejoong wants. He recognises the look in Jaejoong's eye too late to avoid Jaejoong's hand, and it lands on Changmin's arm as hard as it's ever done.

"Now who's an idiot?" Jaejoong asks as Changmin stares at him. "It's my knee that's broken, not my arms."


End file.
